Emily ate 5 slices of pie. Tiffany ate 3 slices. If there were 1 slice remaining, what fraction of the pie was eaten?
Explanation: $\text{fraction of pie eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices eaten}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Since they ate 8 slices of pie with 1 slice remaining, they must have begun with 9 slices. They ate ${8}$ out of $9$ slices. They ate $\dfrac{8}{9}$ of the pie.